The US 2011/0163769 A1 presents a method for detecting at least one middle lift position of a load that is actuated by an active material element. In this middle lift position, the material element experiences a load change.
A method for detecting the reaching of a locking position of an electromagnetic control valve is known from the US 2005/0146408 A1, in which the current, which flows after a deactivation of the control valve, is evaluated.
The DE 10 2013 213 329 A1 expounds a method for detecting the function of a control valve, which comprises a magnetic core and a valve body that runs within a coil, which is moved in axial direction by the magnetic core as well as the coil that is supplied with a current. By using this method, the course of the current is detected that is induced in the coil by the magnetic core, while it is not supplied with a current. The induced course of the current is evaluated with regard to the form of the oscillation or height of the induced current.